Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a chronic, debilitating autoimmune disease of the central nervous system (CNS) with either relapsing-remitting (RR) or progressive course leading to neurologic deterioration and disability. At time of initial diagnosis, RRMS is the most common form of the disease (1) which is characterized by unpredictable acute episodes of neurological dysfunction (relapses), followed by variable recovery and periods of clinical stability. The vast majority of RRMS patients eventually develop secondary progressive (SP) disease with or without superimposed relapses. Around 15% of patients develop a sustained deterioration of their neurological function from the beginning; this form is called primary progressive (PP) MS. Patients who have experienced a single clinical event (Clinically Isolated Syndrome or “CIS”) and who show lesion dissemination on subsequent magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scans according to McDonald's criteria, are also considered as having relapsing MS.(2)
With a prevalence that varies considerably around the world, MS is the most common cause of chronic neurological disability in young adults.(3,4) Anderson et al. estimated that there were about 350,000 physician-diagnosed patients with MS in the United States in 1990 (approx. 140 per 100,000 population).(5) It is estimated that about 2.5 million individuals are affected worldwide.(6) In general, there has been a trend toward an increasing prevalence and incidence of MS worldwide, but the reasons for this trend are not fully understood.(5)
Current therapeutic approaches consist of i) symptomatic treatment ii) treatment of acute relapses with corticosteroids and iii) treatment aimed to modify the course of the disease. Currently approved therapies target the inflammatory processes of the disease. Most of them are considered to act as immunomodulators but their mechanisms of action have not been completely elucidated. Immunosuppressants or cytotoxic agents are also used in some patients after failure of conventional therapies. Several medications have been approved and clinically ascertained as efficacious for the treatment of RR-MS; including BETASERON®, AVONEX® and REBIF®, which are derivatives of the cytokine interferon beta (IFNB), whose mechanism of action in MS is generally attributed to its immunomodulatory effects, antagonizing pro-inflammatory reactions and inducing suppressor cells.(7)
Glatiramer Acetate
Glatiramer acetate (GA) is the active substance in Copaxone®, a marketed product indicated for reduction of the frequency of relapses in patients with RRMS. Its effectiveness in reducing relapse rate and disability accumulation in RR-MS is comparable to that of other available immunomodulating treatments.(8,9,10) Glatiramer acetate consists of the acetate salts of synthetic polypeptides containing four naturally occurring amino acids: L-glutamic acid, L-alanine, L-tyrosine and L-lysine. The average molecular weight of glatiramer acetate is between 5,000 and 9,000 Daltons. At a daily standard dose of 20 mg, GA is generally well tolerated, however response to the drug is variable. In various clinical trials, GA reduced relapse rates and progression of disability in patients with RR-MS. The therapeutic effect of GA is supported by the results of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) findings from various clinical centers (11), however there are no validated predictive biomarkers of response to GA treatment.
A possible initial mode of action of GA is associated with binding to MHC molecules and consequent competition with various myelin antigens for their presentation to T cells.(12) A further aspect of its mode of action is the potent induction of T helper 2 (Th2) type cells that presumably can migrate to the brain and lead to in situ bystander suppression.(13) It has been shown that GA treatment in MS results in the induction of GA-specific T cells with predominant Th2 phenotype both in response to GA and cross-reactive myelin antigens.(13,14) Furthermore, the ability of GA-specific infiltrating cells to express anti-inflammatory cytokines such as IL-10 and transforming growth factor-beta (TGF-β) together with brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF) seem to correlate with the therapeutic activity of GA in EAE.(15,16,17)
Clinical experience with GA consists of information obtained from completed and ongoing clinical trials and from post-marketing experience. The clinical program includes three double-blind, placebo-controlled studies in RRMS subjects treated with GA 20 mg/day.(18,19,20) A significant reduction in the number of relapses, compared with placebo, was seen. In the largest controlled study, the relapse rate was reduced by 32% from 1.98 under placebo to 1.34 under GA 20 mg. GA 20 mg has also demonstrated beneficial effects over placebo on MRI parameters relevant to RRMS. A significant effect in median cumulative number of Gd-enhancing lesions over 9 months of treatment (11 lesions in the 20 mg group compared to 17 lesions under placebo) was demonstrated.
The clinical program with GA also includes one double-blind study in chronic-progressive MS subjects,(21) one double-blind placebo-controlled study in primary progressive patients,(22) one double-blind placebo-controlled study in CIS patients (23) and numerous open-label and compassionate use studies, mostly in RRMS. The clinical use of GA has been extensively reviewed and published in the current literature.(24,25,26,27)
To determine whether GA-induced immunological changes in vivo can predict the clinical response to GA therapy, we conducted a prospective 2-year study in which cytokine levels, BDNF production and lymphocyte proliferation in ex-vivo PBMC of GA-treated MS patients were correlated with the clinical response to the drug at the end of at least 2 years of therapy. The laboratory personnel were blinded as to whether the patients were clinical responders or hypo/non-responders.